Conventionally, it is known that machine learning technology including a neural network is used to control a system to cause the system to execute a predetermined task. For example, JP 2017-20135A discloses that machine learning is applied to the picking of grip-target objects that are piled up in bulk, so that target objects with a high gripping success rate are learnt, and picking is performed. Also, for example, JP 3978098B2 discloses that machine learning (with a rule-based classifier) is applied to classification processing that is performed to determine whether or not samples have a defect, using captured images, and a user sets the configuration of the classifier, in advance of learning.
JP 2017-20135A and JP 3978098B2 are examples of background art.